The present invention generally relates to information processing systems, and more particularly relates to software verification mechanisms.
Information processing/handling systems execute software written by programmers. Typically, the programmer writes programs at the source code level. A compiler may then compile the source code to provide object code that the system executes and debug information that describes the object for use by debuggers. Source code and object code may include multiple modules, subroutines, objects, threads, functions and other structures depending on the type of code. Code coverage tools seek to record the results of systematic testing or exercising these subroutines, objects, threads, functions and other structures. Debugger tools seek to assist programmers in locating the mistakes in the source code the programmers produced by allowing the programmers to inspect variables, memory, and registers and manipulate the execution of object code as described by the corresponding debug information.